Since September 1, 1972 when this program was established we have had 132 formal referrals from State agencies. All of these are employed in agencies where we have concentrated our training seminars. It is also the same agencies where sick leave taken is above average. Of the 132 referrals, 94 have been referred to community agencies for treatment for alcoholism. Another 29 accepted assistance for other health- socioeconomic problems. Nine have refused assistance. The 132 employees referred from September 1, 1972 through January 31, 1974 required over 2,300 contacts by our counselors. The contacts include personal interviews, phone calls and letters.